


Love Child

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Never Met to Make THings Complicated., F/F, First Time, Jemma totally would ask for Daisy's help, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Sort Of, THe Need For Comfort is Strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: It was never supposed to be something major. Just trying to keep Jemma balanced and sane, Daisy never met to fall in love. Set a short bit of time before Season 6's premier.Please do not beat me up for my first story here if you don't like it. :(





	Love Child

Jemma groaned happily as the vibrations moved throughout her whole body. It could have been an entirely different experience if the cause was from something other than the person who was causing them. Daisy stood near her, with one hand raised, while Jemma was lying on the bed that she was on. The plane was not as small as it seemed with how well compartmentalized it was inside.

Besides, it was hardly the worst bed Jemma had slept in. Not even counting the ground she had slept on on an alien world.  
Sure, she missed Fitz, but as she knew, being without some sort of comfort would drive anyone mad, and she didn't want to go to the dark side, and her pretending to be bad had started to influence her somewhat, and that bothered her.

It was no different than when undercover cops went under too long. Darkness always loomed in. That was why she had come to this scientific conclusion. Daisy would keep her sane long enough, and their relationship would never become complicated with something like love.

Piper and Davis's relationship had been obvious for some time, and Jemma really wanted to come out and tell them that their fake hate for each other was silly.

So, this, this relationship with Daisy, as awkward as it was, would never be a big deal.  
Jemma groaned happily as a familiar sensation swelled up inside her.

Daisy just stood by her with the hand she raised still outstretched and grinned. “I'm just that good, huh?”

Jemma panted. “Yes.” She put her left hand up to her mouth and bit down slightly so she wouldn't scream in pleasure.  
“AHHHH!” Jemma groaned and orgasmed from the gentle vibrations caused by Daisy's super enhanced powers.  
“Ooooh.” Jemma moaned as she came down from the edge. “That was wonderful as always.”

Daisy smiled. “I'm glad I could be of such help.” 

Jemma nodded and pulled the covers of the bed off her shoulders.   
“That's hot, naked shoulders.” Daisy grinned.

Jemma smirked. “Yes, if this was 1910.” 

Daisy nodded. “True.”   
“Thank you as always for the relief I need.” Jemma spoke.

“That's me, Quake, the living vibrator. Wait...that's not even that far off the mark.” Daisy grinned.

“Yes, well, we can safely say that your control over your powers allow you to do a lot of small things, as well as big things.” Jemma smiled.

“Did the Earth move for you and all that.” Daisy laughed.

Jemma nodded. “Exactly. Now, I'm going to get dressed.” 

Daisy nodded and turned away. “One of these days, I'm going to see what I'm missing. Wait, I said the quiet part out loud.” 

Jemma chuckled. “Nothing exciting to see.”  
Daisy frowned. She needed to explain her feelings to Jemma before things got even more awkward. 

A moment later, Jemma spoke. “You can turn around.”  
Daisy did just that and saw Jemma highlighted in the light of the background stars. She was so beautiful. Daisy had started doing this for Jemma months ago, and only because as Jemma pointed out, a bit of contact like this would keep Jemma from doing the outer space equivalent of climbing a clock tower with a high powered rifle, not that she said as such, but Daisy understood exactly what Jemma was saying.  
Besides, Fitz would understand, as Jemma pointed out, and Fitz had confessed that he honestly thought there was something between Daisy and Jemma before he and Jemma got together. 

Daisy was dragged out of her thoughts by Jemma saying. “Earth to Daisy. Wake up.”   
Daisy blinked. “Sorry. I got lost in your beautiful eyes.” She grinned.

Jemma laughed. “Okay, that's a good one. I was just wondering where you went off to.” 

She took a few steps towards the door.   
“Jemma, wait.” Daisy spoke. She knew now that she stepped on the shores of the Rubicon, and anything further would be crossing the Rubicon and she would have no way back.

Jemma turned back and Daisy moved in, kissing Jemma deeply. With that move, Daisy just crossed the Rubicon, and she didn't care at all.  
Jemma's eyes widened in surprise.   
Daisy broke the kiss off a second later and winced. “I am so sorry. I just....”

Jemma reached over and kissed Daisy back. “This wasn't what I expected, no.” She spoke as she finished the kiss.

Daisy moved Jemma towards the bed. “I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you.”  
Jemma simply nodded and as they both sat down on the bed, Jemma said nothing.  
Daisy removed her clothing and Jemma's quickly, and they made love, kissing and touching each other all over.

When it was over and done with, Jemma panted. “Well, that was something else.”  
“I don't know where to go from here.” Daisy spoke.  
“I don't know either, but I'm not regretting my actions.” Jemma spoke.

“We're all broken in our own ways, and need to be mended.” Daisy spoke.  
“Exactly.” Jemma spoke.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you all will like it. I think I got Daisy's humor down based on how she is on the show.  
> And Jemma, well, she understands sometimes it's the simple things like contact that makes you not go insane.  
> And Daisy, well, as she joked, she does have Vibration powers. :P
> 
> And if anyone is interested, my next story idea is more akin to What would happen if Daisy Johnson stumbled upon the Heart of the Universe. :P  
> In case you don't know what that is, Well, The Heart of the Universe is to the Infinity Gauntlet what The Sun is to a Grain of sand in a size comparison. :)  
> Whoever possesses it, becomes the Surpreme Being of the Marvel Universe. Or if you want, God 2. Since the One Above All literally is still, the One Above All.


End file.
